Tutorial:Units
'Welcome and thank you' Thank you for helping contribute to the wiki page! This page was created to help you aid us with entering a new character information. 'The main character page' For a sample page, please see the entry for [[Rika Wise|'Rika Wise']]. To create a page, just type in the character page name and there should be a link to create the said page if it does not exist. In the end, the order of entries will be different from what you will be doing through these steps. This order is done for ease of entry. 'Uploading the unit's image' The first step should be the cropped image of the unit. To get the full character display, click the magnifying glass when looking at the unit information for the character discription. Crop the image as appropriate and upload the said image. It is recommended that the naming convention should be: Unit-name_Rarity.ext such as Yoshida_Akari_R.png 'The CHASER template' It is recommended you use the visual editor when entering data in to a template as it makes your life easier. It is advisable you start with the SSR entry first as it will be the one with the most information (due to the materials needed for SSR+ and EX). A template will generate the entry style, all that is needed is the key information. To insert a template, click the "Add other templates" section in the visual editor and search for 'Chaser'. Alternatively, you can definte through the source editor then edit the information in the visual editor. The information required (under the heading Parameters) should be self sufficient. If you do not know an information, please leave it blank but most of the information should be available to you in-game. As the evolution information requires linking to the rarity in the page, you can link to the appropriate rarity using the hash symbol (#). E.g. Harv (SSR) will link to the SSR entry on Harv's page and the name will have the SSR in bracket - e.g. Harv (SSR) For the ID number, please have tthe leading zeroes. For example, for Yoshida Akari ®, her ID number would be entered as "001", not just "1". For the Image, please enter the name of the image file, NOT the URL. Using the earlier example, you would enter "Yoshida_Akari_SR.png" here (without the quotes) and the template will use that image. For attack type, one of the following information is expected. Note that adding T at the end means it is a Timed Shot ability. These entries are case-insensitive: Bounce, BounceT, Push, PushT, Pierce, or PierceT Enter the maximum HP/ATK/SPD for the units - do not use a separator (like a comma) when entering the value as the boost will not be applied in that case. If you do not know what it is, leave it blank. The boost information will be applied automatically. For Unit Category, please see http://innocent-bane.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Booster/doc#Output|Template:Booster#Output] for information. This entry helps determine what is the maximum boost applied to a unit. In certain cases, such as Tamamonomae, the default booster information needs to be overwritten. This is done by using the Template:Stats such as . See Template:Stats for more information. For entering multiple abilities, please use the tag for separation For linking to the unit page, use Unit name such as Yoshida Akari (SR) to have: Yoshida Akari (SR) For most units, you do not need to define the Evolution materials as it is done for you. However, if the default evolution item is incorrect, you can override it by defining information in those fields. For further information, please see Template:Chaser It is highly recommended that you use the 'Source' editing option rather than the visual page and the classic mode is more preferable (as the default newer one tends to skip the in the hidden thumbnail figure). 'TABBER element' For the following entries, it is highly recommended you be in the source editor now. The tabber element is used to have tabs to switch in between the different rarity. As you can see, within the tag, the information shown is: RARITY= A tab with the name RARITY will be produced with the unit's page created using the template Chaser (which you had completed using the visual editor). To add another rarity, separate the entries with a |-| (see the example at the bottom of the page). 'SPAN element' The first tag is used to set the thumbnail image for the wiki page entry. By default, we try to use the unit's SSR image. Note that this thumbnail is hidden from view by the person visiting the page. It is HIGHLY recommended to do this span image at THE END as editing in the visual editor (helpful for the Chaser template) tends to mess up the location of the closing tag. The tag appears as: 'Category' To help organize the units, we use the Category tags. The order of entry is: 1. The team the unit is a part of (case sensitive) 2. 'Units' (for all unit pages) 3. 'Incomplete' if any information is missing such as the Dual Active ability for the SSR and higher units 'Final entry' In the end, your Source page should look like the following: For a sample page, please see the entry for [[Rika Wise|'Rika Wise']]. __FORCETOC__